1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrist and finger control device for bowling, specifically to a device which supports the wrist and fingers of a bowler to optimize their position during delivery of the bowling ball. This invention also relates to a wrist and finger control device which has a multi-stage function that allows the device to be quickly alternated between two selected angular positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the well-known game of bowling, the bowler""s aim is to roll a ball down a lane in an effort to knock over a triangular array of ten pins. The game is divided into ten frames, in each of which (except the tenth, or last, frame which is a special case) the bowler has only two chances to knock down the entire array. The first shot in each frame, the xe2x80x9cstrikexe2x80x9d shot, is always the same. The bowler is faced with a full ten-pin array, and the goal of the first shot in each frame is thus always the same, namely, to deliver the ball into the xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d of the pin array with good xe2x80x9cactionxe2x80x9d in the hope that all the pins will fall. If the bowler is successful in causing all the pins to fall in the first shot, a strike is recorded. Since the first shot in each frame is always the same, the bowler strives for consistency.
If the bowler fails to knock down all ten pins in the strike shot, one more shot, the xe2x80x9csparexe2x80x9d shot, is allowed to try to knock down any remaining pins. If the bowler is successful in doing so on this shot, a spare is recorded. Unlike the unchanging strike shot, spare shots in bowling vary widely, depending upon which pin or pins are left after the strike shot. Consequently, the bowler cannot simply plan on making the same, repeatable shot each time, but rather must have the ability to deliver the ball to different locations on the lane. Additionally, since spare shots typically only involve one pin, or a few pins, there is much less need to have mixing action on the ball to knock the pins over.
It can thus be seen that there is a fundamental distinction between the strike shot and the spare shot in bowling. It has long been understood by most good bowlers that the preferred way to execute the strike shot is by having the ball xe2x80x9chookxe2x80x9d into the pocket. In other words, rather than simply throw the ball in a straight line from the point of release to the pocket, the bowler imparts rotary motion to the ball which causes the ball to follow a curved path from the point of release into the pocket. The preferred rotary motion is not easy to achieve and is imparted by the two middle fingers of the throwing hand after the thumb has been released from the bowling ball. Unlike a strike shot, however, in making a spare shot a bowler may well prefer to throw a straight ball, or one with very little hook.
Various devices have been proposed to assist the bowler in achieving the desired rotation on the ball to maximize the chance for strikes. Some of these are listed in Shaffer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,163, a patent which also contains a good description of the general problem to which the present invention is addressed. The Shaffer patent notes that the ability of a bowler to impart the desired rotation to a ball to achieve hooking action is improved when the bowler""s backward hand movement during delivery is restricted with respect to the axis of the bowler""s forearm, and where the backward movement of the bowler""s index finger is restricted with respect to the axis of the bowler""s hand. This is called a xe2x80x9ccuppedxe2x80x9d position of the hand. Given that bowling balls can weigh up to sixteen (16) pounds, it is easy to see that it may be difficult for a bowler to maintain the desired angular relationships of a cupped position in the absence of a means of support.
The Shaffer patent, while a significant advance over previous devices aimed at assisting bowlers, nevertheless falls short in several respects. First, the Shaffer patent, while recognizing the importance of maintaining a cupped hand and finger position in delivering the strike shot in a frame, fails to give due consideration to the fact that spare shots, being straighter shots, require a different wrist and finger position for optimal performance. Typically, the bowler will prefer a more xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position for the hand and fingers on the spare shot, i.e., one in which there is a smaller angle, or no angle (neutral), between the hand and the longitudinal axis of the forearm, or even a xe2x80x9cnegativexe2x80x9d angle in which the wrist extends backward beyond the forearm axis. If so, then a bowler will not want a device which restricts the backward movement of the hand to the same angle as is desirable on the strike shot, because such could interfere with the spare shot which the bowler is attempting to make. Although discussed primarily as a one-piece unit establishing a fixed angle between the forearm and hand, the description of the preferred embodiment in the Shaffer patent does describe the possibility of using an adjustable locking joint at the wrist which could theoretically be used to vary the hand and forefinger angles between shots. As a practical matter, doing so would be highly inconvenient and time-consuming, as well as introducing the possibility of error when such angular adjustments are being repeatedly made. Second, the Shaffer patent, while recognizing the importance of support for the index finger, fails to recognize the additional importance of providing support for the middle and ring fingers of the bowler""s hand.
Another patent which shows a device for assisting bowlers is Castolo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,192. Castolo discloses a moveable bowling wrist device with four major parts, a hand portion, a forearm portion, a wing type structure to join them, and an adjustable stopping mechanism. The Castolo device allows the backward motion of the hand portion to be stopped at a certain position while the forward motion of the hand is unrestricted in the delivery. The stopping point is adjustable. The hand portion and forearm portion can also be positioned with respect to each other on a horizontal plane by a swiveling action, and then locked into place.
Although the Castolo patent recognizes the significant difference between cupped and uncupped hand positions for bowling, it does not recognize the corresponding importance of providing a device which can be conveniently moved between two positions for optimum performance on different types of shot. In particular, Castolo does not disclose a stopping mechanism capable of simultaneously incorporating two backward stopping points which can be selectively alternated by the bowler without the need to readjust or recalibrate. Castolo also fails to disclose a device which provides support to the three longest fingers of the bowler""s hand.
It can thus be seen that there is a need for a device which will provide the optimal support and control for a bowler in both of the shot situations which will be encountered by the bowler, strike shots and spare shots, and which can easily and accurately be changed from one position to another depending upon the shot. There is additionally the need for a device which will provide support for the three fingers of the bowler which are used in the delivery of the ball.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a. To provide a wrist and finger support device which assists in maintaining the correct angular relationship between the bowler""s forearm, hands and fingers, thereby enabling the bowler to impart desired motion while delivering a bowling ball;
b. To provide such a device which is adjustable over a range of angles and which can be used by different sized bowlers;
c. To provide such a device with a dual stage quick release automatic return hinge system or xe2x80x9csmart hinge,xe2x80x9d which can be quickly changed between two preselected angle settings by means of a release lever so that the bowler can quickly and accurately change settings from a strike (cupped) shot position to a spare (open) shot position;
d. To provide support for the index and middle two fingers of the bowler""s delivery hand for additional control and to enhance the bowler""s ability to impart the desired motion to the bowling ball;
e. To provide individual support for the middle two fingers and the index finger of the bowler""s delivery hand which are independently, laterally adjustable over a range of angles such that the middle two fingers of the bowler will be supported at the precise lateral displacement preferred by the bowler, as will the index finger.
Other objects will be apparent from the reference to the ensuing description, and it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the particular embodiments as shown in the accompanying drawings, and other constructions are possible within the scope and spirit of the appended claims.